shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 20
I hate Dead Week. It's all about just relaxing and finishing your assignments. But the problem is, all it does for me is give me more time to think about finals. And don't get me started on those. -Zeon1 Log 20: Dahlia Part 1 “Guys! I see it!” came Knave’s voice from the mast at the front of the Shooting Star. D’Artagnan and Sid quickly burst out of the common room and rushed over to their captain’s side, gazing at the island before them. Sensui Island wasn’t technically an island. It was much more like a gigantic, ornate fountain, floating in the middle of the sea, only anchored in place by a large, beanstalk like plant. The base of it was a large stone circle, where most of the houses and other living spaces existed. In the center was a large hole, with a pole rising up from it, various arches emerging from near its top. These arches were spread all over the island, coming down in seemingly random places. From the pole’s apex came a massive gush of water, showering most of the city in a very faint mist whilst small aqueducts and canals lead to various areas, distributing the remaining water around the city. The constant spray even created a constant rainbow effect whenever the sun shone. “Woah,” Art gasped, looking at it, “they weren’t kidding. It’s just like a gigantic fountain.” “So this is where we’ll find our female doctor, eh?” Sid asked, grinning cockily as he stared at the ‘island’ as well. Art was too impressed to even continue their argument. “Allright!” Knave said, throwing his hands up into the air, “let’s get ready to dock!” “Err,” Sid asked, focusing his gaze on the lower part of the island, “how and where are we supposed to dock?” “Yoyoyoyoyoyo!” came a happy cry, as a large bird swooped down from the sky, landing on the center of the Star’s main deck. A man wearing a cardigan several sizes too big was now visible, riding it. “Who the hell are you?” Art asked, quickly unsheathing his knives. “Yeah!” Sid contributed, lifting his leg up. Knave just stared at the man, curious. “Yoyoyoyoyoyo!” the man went, sliding off the bird’s back and landing smoothly on the deck, “my name is Cardigansempaisama-!” He even has cardigan in his name, Art and Sid mentally observed, exasperation evident on their faces. “-and I’m the leader of the Sensui Island Docking Co, also known as SIDC! I’m here to guide you to your docking spot, Dock #14!” “T-thanks, I guess,” Art commented. “It’s noyoyoyoyoyoyo problem!” Cardigansempaisama said, saluting happily, “just follow the bird to wear I lead you!” He leaped back onto his mount’s back. “Let’s go, Flappy!” “Woof!” went the bird, as it spread its wings and began flapping, lifting it up into the sky. The man and bird quickly took off, flying towards what appeared to be a small cutaway on the lower circle. Sid quickly ran to the wheel, trying to steer it after him. “Ciaosususususu!” Knave said, laughing heavily, “this island’s gonna be loads of fun, I can tell already!” ---- “W-what the?” an old man gasped, staring as the Shooting Star made its way to port from his vantage point on one of the arches, “M-marimo? Pirates? Pirates?!” With that, he took off, running with surprising speed, heading as fast as he could towards the town. “PIRATES!” he cried, “MARIMO! PIRATES! MARIMO! PIRATES!” ---- “Achoo!” Art sneezed, quickly rubbing his nose, an ill expression quickly crossing his face as the pirates made their way to port. “What’s up?” Sid asked, glancing at him. “I dunno,” Art said, “I just got the feeling that we’ve just been given a stupid nickname.” “Oh, come on,” Knave said haughtily, “that would NEVER happen!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters